


This is Halloween

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 unrelated fluffy Halloween femslash fics.</p><p>Each chapter = 1 fic. (Chapter 1 - Red Queen, 2 - Swan Queen, 3 - Dragon Queen, 4 - Sea Devil, 5 - Frozen Swan, 6 - Swan Queen, 7 - Red Swan Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Halloween Regina (Red Queen)

Ruby watched carefully from her spot wiping down the counter at Granny's. Across the diner in a booth sat Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella and Regina. They had practically drank the bar dry this evening and they were making a lot of noise. Ruby was amazed, frankly, that there were people who could drink more than Leroy, she'd never thought she'd see that day.

Hosting a Halloween party at Granny's had seemed like such a good idea until the Queens of Darkness had crashed it. It had only taken an hour or so before pretty much everyone else had left the party as the women drank and intimidated everyone in sight.

Ruby could see how uncomfortable it made Regina to be back in that role, and she could also see that that's why she'd been drinking so much. So Ruby had decided hours ago that she would keep an eye on her, and if it looked like she was about to do something she'd regret, Ruby would intervene. Thankfully she hadn't had to. They hadn't done much more than drink and insult everyone they laid eyes on.

"Well I think it's time we left," Ursula announced loudly as she stood and swayed on her feet.

"Yes, we need to go before Ursula here is too drunk to, ah, perform," Cruella said as she too stood, equally as unsteadily.

Ruby winced at the entirely unwanted mental images her brain was helpfully providing. Judging by the disgusted faces that Maleficent and Regina both made they were thinking the same thing.

Cruella and Ursula shuffled out of the diner leaning heavily on each other and giggling. Ruby watched them go with a sense of relief. They weren't her problem now.

When she turned back to the booth Maleficent and Regina were huddled in close together in the booth, talking in low whispers that she couldn't hear, even with her heightened senses. She instantly felt her insides twist in fear and… something else. She hoped Regina was okay.

She'd just decided she should find an excuse to head over there when Maleficent laughed, raised her arm and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. The second she left Regina let her head fall to the table with a soft thunk.

Ruby immediately rushed over to her.

"Regina! Are you alright?"

Regina raised her head from the table and smiled at Ruby. Her eyes weren't quite focussed and Ruby instantly knew she was very, very, drunk.

"I am now," Regina slurred.

Ruby sighed, there was no way in hell Regina would be able to get herself home in this state.

"Come on," Ruby said, holding out her hand to Regina, "let's get you upstairs to a spare room."

Regina took her hand and slowly managed to slide out of the booth and on to her feet. She tried to take a step but lurched forward. Ruby caught her round the waist and then lifted her up so that she was cradling her in her arms. Regina wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and nuzzled her face into her hair.

"You smell nice," Regina murmured as Ruby gently carried her up the stairs.

Ruby laughed, but found that Regina's words, and the way her fingertips were running through her hair, were doing funny things to her insides. 

When they reached the first spare room Ruby set Regina gently down on the bed.

"Wait here, I'll go grab some pyjamas and a toothbrush for you, okay?"

Regina nodded with her eyes closed and laid down on the bed.

Ruby hurried off and found the items she needed, she also grabbed a glass of water and some asprin too, she had a feeling Regina would need those.

When she returned to the bedroom Regina was asleep and snoring lightly.

Huh, she never would have pictured Regina as a snorer…

Ruby stared at Regina for a moment. She seemed so small and helpless. She'd probably hate it if she knew that that was how she looked right then. Ruby smiled and pulled the blanket up over Regina. She'd already decided much earlier that evening that she would do everything she could to protect her, and in that moment Ruby finally understand why.

She leaned over and kissed Regina softly on the forehead.

"Happy Halloween Regina."


	2. Harley & Ivy (Swan Queen)

Emma cackled in glee as she swung her mallet at the empty beer bottle.

"Fore!" She cried out, and raised a hand to shield her eyes as she watched the imaginary golf ball sail off into the night.

Damn, dressing up as Harley Quinn for the Halloween party had been the best idea ever, getting into character was a hell of a lot of fun. Although that probably had more to do with all the beer she'd drunk, but whatever. She'd always loved Halloween, but _college_ Halloween parties? A whole new level of awesome.

Emma swung her mallet up over her shoulder and marched back inside the house in search of more beer.

Her prize in hand Emma turned and surveyed the party, looking for someone she knew. As she scanned the room a parting of the crowd caught her eye. Through the gap in the people walked a woman dressed in the best Poison Ivy costume Emma had ever seen. The woman walked through the party as if she owned the place, her back straight, head held high, ignoring the whistles and comments of all the men she passed. She was wearing a tight green leafy leotard, with vines painted up her legs and arms, and damn, her body was to _die_ for.

Just then some drunk football player stepped out in front of Ivy and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Heeeeey sweet cheeks, how about we go upstairs and I'll take care of your flower, if you know what I mean?" He slurred, and Emma could hear him from the kitchen.

Eurgh. Sweet cheeks? _Take care of your flower?_ What was _wrong_ with this guy?

Emma slammed her beer bottle down on the counter and marched over to the pair, swinging her mallet as she did so.

"I think you'll find she's spoken for actually dude," Emma drawled when she reached them.

Drunk football guy scrunched up his nose and looked her up and down.

"What, with Harley Quinn? No way."

Emma glared at him in outrage.

"Have you never read the comics or what?"

Drunk football guy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, not worth it. She's not that hot anyway."

He turned and wandered away and Emma yelled at his retreating back, "SHE IS TOO!" before remembering that the she in question was still stood right in front of her.

"Uh, sorry about that," Emma coughed nervously, "but hey, at least he went away?"

Poison Ivy smirked, _damn_ she was gorgeous.

"My hero," she drawled. Her voice was low and husky and Emma felt like fainting right there and then.

"Sweet Poison Ivy costume, so are you into the comics?"

The woman looked at her intently, as if deciding what to say, before finally replying.

"Yes. You?"

Emma grinned.

"Oh yeah, I love Harley and Ivy, otp for life, man. I'm Emma by the way."

She stuck her hand out to Poison Ivy, who completely ignored it.

"Regina. So, are you going to get me a drink or what?"

Emma chuckled. She liked this chick already.

"Depends, are you gonna give me a kiss if I do?"

Regina smirked again and then without warning reached out and grabbed Emma's shoulders, pulling her in for a burning kiss.

When she let go and pulled back Emma gaped at her in shock.

"Well?" Regina said with a grin, "where's my drink then?"


	3. Scary Movies (Dragon Queen)

"Really Regina? This is what you call entertainment?" Maleficent curled her lip in disgust as she looked at the DVD cases in front of her.

Regina chuckled and stretched out on the sofa, her toes coming to rest on Mal's thigh.

"It's Halloween, Mal. Besides I like them. I like the adrenaline, I like feeling my reflexes when they make me jump."

Mal stared at her.

"How is that a good thing?"

Regina stared back.

"Wait, are you… scared of watching horror movies?"

Mal huffed and folded her arms across her chest and Regina knew she'd hit a nerve.

"You are! Oh Mal, come on, between us we're responsible for just as much bloodshed as one of these films, how can you be scared? Have you even watched a horror movie before?"

Mal glared at her as she replied.

"Well no, but I fail to see how being scared could possibly be fun!"

Regina smiled and reached for the TV remote.

"How about we just watch one? You might not even find it scary, and if you do I promise I'll hold you…"

Mal regarded her for a moment before she finally nodded in agreement, so Regina started the film and settled down to watch.

Thirty minutes in and Regina suddenly became aware that Mal was slowly shifting closer to her across the couch. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Mal stared wide eyed at the screen as she inched across the couch.

At the first brutal murder Mal squeaked, turning her head and burying it in Regina's neck.

It took all the self control she had not to laugh. Instead Regina slipped her arms around Mal's waist and pulled her closer.

As the music changed and the tension on screen began to dissipate Regina felt Mal's lips begin to brush over her neck. When they reached her collarbone she sighed in contentment. 

"You know it's very hard to concentrate on the movie when you're doing that…"

Mal chuckled and Regina felt the vibrations of it on her skin.

"That's the idea."

When she felt Mal's hands travelling up her thigh Regina abandoned all hope of finishing the movie.

"I was enjoying the movie, you know."

Mal's hand began unbuttoning her pants.

"I think you'll enjoy this more…"

Regina chuckled and turned to face Mal, capturing her lips in a kiss.

She was probably right about that to be honest.


	4. Costume Competition (Sea Devil)

Cruella laughed maniacally as lightening flashed outside the window.

"I'll show her… She thinks she can beat me? She doesn't stand a chance. Not this time."

Her face twisted into a vicious grin as her hands worked frantically to prepare what she needed for Ursula's downfall.

"No one's going to stop me now," Cruella muttered.

Thunder crashed outside the window.

"You hear me? NO ONE'S GOING TO STOP ME!"

\-------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Archie said into the microphone.

"I hope you're all enjoying the fifth annual Storybrooke Halloween festival. I'm pleased to announce that we have reached that time in the evening that you've all been waiting for, the Costume parade! This year our judges are: the mayor, Regina Mills, the sheriff, Emma Swan, and arguably the most important person in town, Granny Lucas!"

The crowd cheered as the judges waved and Archie waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"We have seven wonderful entries this year, so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"

The audience cheered as the music began and the first entrant strutted out on to the stage.

Snow was dressed as, well, Snow White, from the Disney version of the film and Regina rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper to Emma, "I told you we shouldn't have let her go to Disneyworld…"

Next up was a group entry, a few of the dwarves were wearing some pathetic attempts at Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costumes, which mostly just consisted of green clothes and face painted masks. They were booed off stage.

Then came an entry which Emma later swore was the cause of several exploded ovaries among the female members of the audience. Robin and Roland came out on stage with Robin dressed as Han Solo and Roland as an Ewok. Even Emma, who was normally immune to cute, couldn't help but let out an _awwwww_ at the sight of little Roland in his furry Ewok costume.

Fourth came Ruby in a Wonder Woman outfit, to a chorus of wolf whistles from the crowd, including one from Emma, which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Regina.

Next was Belle, dressed as Katniss Everdeen, in a costume that she'd clearly had some help from Mulan and Merida in creating.

And that only left two more entries. They'd deliberately been left until last as everyone knew about the bitter rivalry this competition had created between them, and every year their attempts to outdo the other became more and more impressive.

The entire auditorium leaned forward on their seats as Cruella appeared on stage.

She'd painted her skin grey, and slicked her hair up. She swayed her hips as she sashayed down the runway, causing the eight fabric tentacles attached to her dress and held up with internal wire to sway as she moved.

It felt like the entire audience held their breath as they watched. Was she going to get away with that? How would Ursula react? And how would she be able to top that with her costume?

Before Cruella had reached the end of the runway, Ursula stepped out on to the stage. The tension in the room suddenly increased a notch. Normally the next entrant waited until the stage was clear before coming out. Ursula clearly wanted Cruella to see her… A collective gasp was heard around the room.

Cruella frowned and turned behind her to see what was causing the commotion.

Ursula smirked and began walking down the runway, swaying her hips as she went.

She was wearing a black and white wig, a long black evening dress, in her hand she held a long black cigarette holder, and over her shoulders was draped an enormous fur coat that looked suspiciously like Dalmatian fur…

At this point the crowd lost it. There were gasps and hollers and applause, although from the nervous looks on some people's faces, half the room were still expecting a cat fight to break out.

Ursula reached the end of the runway were Cruella was still stood staring at her, and the noise in the crowd instantly dropped as everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"Whilst the sight of you in fur is delicious darling," Cruella said, raking her eyes up and down Ursula, "I definitely wore it better."

She turned and stormed off the stage and the crowd collectively released the breath they'd been holding as Ursula hurried after her.

"Uh, well, that's all the entries folks!" Archie said, his voice echoing over the speakers, "We'll take a short break of 10 minutes or so for the judges to deliberate and then we'll announce the winner."

\-------------------------------

Ursula cornered Cruella as she was heading into the bathroom.

"You're not mad at me, are you, Cru dear?" She said, reaching out towards her.

Cruella didn't answer, instead grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, pressing her back against the door and kissing her fiercely.

"I would be, if the sight of you in fur wasn't so damned arousing," she murmured against Ursula's lips, one hand caressing the fur coat, the other caressing Ursula's breast over her dress.

Cruella tried to press her body up against Ursula's but the tentacles on her dress were in the way and try as she might she just couldn't get the contact she was after.

"Damn and blast these tentacles!" Cruella huffed, making Ursula chuckle.

She slipped one of her own, much more flexible, tentacles out from under her dress and up Cruella's, caressing the inside of her thigh.

"I thought you liked my tentacles darling," she murmured and Cruella once again crushed their mouths together in a searing kiss.

Just as things were starting to get good, Archie's voice echoed out over the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen our judges have come to a decision, could all participants please make their way on to the stage."

Cruella pulled away from her, her eyes full of fire.

"We'll continue this later, after I finally beat you in this damn costume competition!"

Ursula chuckled as she readjusted her dress and followed Cruella out of the bathroom.

"It's been three years and you haven't won yet Cruella, you need to learn to let it go…"

\-------------------------------

Her moment had finally arrived, Cruella was sure of it.

She glanced between Ursula, who was looking infuriatingly smug, and the judges, who were all smiling and looking out at the crowd.

"And the winner of this year's Halloween costume competition is…" Archie said, and Cruella found herself leaning forward along with every other person in the room.

"Robin and Roland!"

The room erupted into cheers and applause, which thankfully drowned out the sound of Cruella's agonised wail.

All that effort, all that work, and she _still_ hadn't won!

She looked over at Ursula to find her smirking.

"I don't know what you look so pleased about, you didn't win either."

"You know what they say, it's not the winning but the taking part that counts…"

Cruella glared at her, making Ursula chuckle.

"All right, perhaps I'm just imagining your face when we get home and you see me in nothing but this fur coat…"

Cruella grabbed Ursula's hand and dragged her from the stage, the competition immediately forgotten.

There would always be next year.


	5. Black Cats & Kisses (Frozen Swan)

It was the nerves that finally made Emma realise her feelings. Ever since Elsa had arrived she'd had butterflies in her stomach. At first she'd just thought it was fear over being frozen to death, but after the first day or so when Emma already trusted her (and to be honest that should have been another big clue, she hadn't survived this long by trusting people) she understood what those butterflies really meant. She liked Elsa.

She'd therefore taken it upon herself to be Elsa's unofficial guide and encyclopaedia to modern civilisation. So far Emma had taught her to use a cell phone with only minor causalities (she'd frozen the screen on her first phone when Emma had put her hand on the small of her back as she leaned in to show her something, and Emma was trying really hard not to overanalyze that one), she'd introduced her to the concept of TV and movies (she hadn't shown her Frozen yet though, she was saving that one up for a special occasion), and she'd taken Elsa out to eat every different kind of food she could think of (and she'd had to remind herself every single time that it wasn't a date. Definitely not a date. Dammit.).

But now it was time to introduce her to one of Emma's great loves, Halloween. It would also be the first time that she was coming round to Emma's apartment, so Emma's butterflies were back in full force. (It didn't help that Henry was over at Regina's, so it would just be the two of them, alone, on Halloween…)

The doorbell rang and Emma took one last calming breath before opening it.

Elsa was wearing her blue dress again (she'd been wearing 'normal' clothes for the past few weeks once she realised they were more practical) and from the coy smile on her face Emma guessed someone had finally shown her Frozen.

"So you came in costume then I see?" Emma teased.

Elsa chuckled as she entered the apartment.

"Well you did say it was tradition on Halloween… Were you ever going to tell me about that movie though? How did they know about me?"

Emma grimaced.

"I find it's best not to think about that kind of thing to be honest…"

Elsa began walking ahead of Emma up the stairs and into the living room when she suddenly threw herself back against the wall and froze (although not literally, thankfully).

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa held up a shaky arm and pointed into the living room.

"What's that… that beast doing in here?"

Emma looked where she was pointing, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was no monster or creature, and the only animal in the room was her pet cat, Socks, who could hardly be described as a beast. He was still pretty much a kitten and was currently curled up sleeping peacefully on the arm of the couch.

"Where? What beast?" Emma asked in confusion.

Elsa continued to point in the direction of Socks, her lip now trembling to match her arm.

"You mean my cat, Socks? He's harmless Elsa, he won't hurt you."

Elsa turned her head towards Emma, a look of absolute horror on her face.

"But Emma, he's a _black_ cat… They bring bad luck, they're a terrible omen… How can you share your home with it?"

Emma blinked in surprise.

"I had no idea you were so superstitious Elsa. But I promise you Socks isn't bad luck, or a bad omen. I've had him for almost a year now and he hasn't brought me bad luck."

She walked past Elsa and sat down on the couch, scratching Socks behind the ear.

"See? He's harmless. Why don't you come and say hello?"

Elsa's gaze flicked between Emma and the cat. Eventually she peeled herself away from the wall and tentatively made her way over to the couch. She sat down beside Emma, a little closer than they normally would have, their thighs brushing together, and Emma swallowed thickly. She picked Socks up and gently moved him to her lap. He instantly settled back down to sleep.

"Would you like to pet him?" 

Elsa bit her lip and Emma had to fight the urge not to lean over and kiss her. Ever so slowly she reached out a hand towards Socks. She placed her hand on his head but didn't make a move to stroke him. Emma reached up and placed her hand over Elsa's, showing her how to pet him.

Elsa smiled the delighted smile of a child playing with a pet for the first time, and Emma felt her insides melt.

"He is rather cute, isn't he?" Elsa murmured, and Emma nodded.

"Much like his owner…"  
Emma looked up sharply, had she really just heard that right?

Elsa was smiling shyly and looking at her intently, and the butterflies in Emma's chest threatened to explode out of her.

She found herself glancing at Elsa's lips as they both unconsciously leaned in towards each other.

When their lips finally met all the butterflies inside Emma disappeared. There was only warmth.

When they eventually pulled back Elsa was still smiling that shy smile. At some point Socks had jumped off Emma's lap, so Elsa's hand was now on her thigh, with Emma's still covering it. She hadn't even noticed.

"Was that… Was that okay?" Elsa asked timidly, and Emma smiled, bringing her other hand up to caress Elsa's cheek.

"Absolutely, I've wanted to do that for weeks…" She chuckled.

Elsa looked surprised and delighted.

"You… You have?"

Emma leaned in and kissed her once more in answer.

"So does this mean you've changed your mind about Socks now?" Emma asked, and Elsa frowned in confusion.

"Well I don't think you can say he's bad luck anymore… In fact it seems to me like he's very good luck right now…"

Elsa grinned, and with perfect timing Socks jumped up on to her lap. She started slightly but quickly recovered, scratching him under the chin.

"Yes, perhaps you're right, maybe he is good luck after all."


	6. Spider Webs (Swan Queen)

Emma Swan hated Halloween. In fact she loathed it with every fibre of her being. Not least of all because it made her job very, very, frustrating.

"Yes, Mrs Crockett… Yes, I know… Yes… I will… No, no we won't cut their hands off… Yes I know that's what you did to hooligans in the Enchanted Forest but we don't do that here… No you cannot do it yourself if you catch them… I will arrest you Mrs Crockett if you try… Yes, my parents are proud of me… Now if you'll excuse me Mrs Crockett I should go and investigate… Yes alright, thank you, goodbye."

Emma slammed the phone down with more force than was strictly necessary and blew out a long frustrated sigh.

The Lost Boys had been egging people's houses for the entire week leading up to Halloween, and to be honest Emma was more concerned about what some of the town's residents might do if they caught them than any of the other pranks they might get up to over the course of the holiday.

"She's a wily old goat that Mrs Crockett," David chuckled from across the room and Emma nodded grimly in agreement.

"Don't worry, she won't really do anything to them, she's all talk. In fact it might be better if I talk to her anyway, why don't you go home for the night, Emma. I've got this one."

Emma couldn't help the big dopey grin that spread across her face at the thought. _Home._ She had moved in with Regina three weeks ago and she still found herself getting giddy and excited every time she thought about it.

"Are you sure?" She asked, trying and failing to suppress her smile.

"Absolutely," David chuckled, "you go be with your family. After all this is your first Halloween together. I'll go and take a statement from Mrs Crockett and then I'll head home too."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" Emma said as she threw on her jacket and grabbed her keys before hurrying out to the bug to make her way home.

Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she walked up to the front door of 108 Miflin Street. She pulled it out from her jeans as she unlocked the front door with her other hand, and she looked down at it to read the text message as she walked into the house.

As soon as she stepped over the threshold her vision was immediately obscured by something white and she instinctively began brushing it out of her eyes. As she did so her fingers got coated in the soft white substance and out of the corner of her eye she saw a black shape drop down from the door frame.

Emma began to panic as she realised that she was tangled in the biggest spider web she'd ever seen in her life and not only that but there was a massive spider heading towards her.

She clawed furiously at the spider web sticking to her face and tangled in her hair. Her breaths started coming in short sharp bursts and tears dripped down her cheeks as her mind relived all the terrible times as a child she had been locked in a basement or cupboard as punishment for nothing, alone in the dark with only the spiders for company.

Emma stumbled into the hallway and tripped over her own feet in her panic. She writhed around on the floor, still trying to free herself from the remains of the spider web that clung to her, until she heard footsteps hurrying towards her.

"Emma! Are you alright?"

"Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and then gentle fingers brushing over her face. She tried to stop thrashing around so that Regina could brush the cobwebs from her face, but she could still feel the panic at not knowing where the spider was.

"There, it's all gone."

Emma blinked a few times and focussed her eyes on Regina now that they were no longer obscured. Her breath was still coming in ragged sobs and she could feel her pulse racing.

"There was a spider…" She said breathlessly, "I hate spiders…"

Regina gently helped her sit up, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I didn't realise. I wouldn't have put them up if I'd known…"

Emma frowned in confusion. Put them up? She looked around the room and only then noticed that the entire place was covered in Halloween decorations. There were spider webs and plastic spiders, plastic bats, candles, plastic skeletons, cauldrons full of candy, the works. The only thing missing were images of witches with green skin and warts on their noses… Three guesses as to why that was.

Emma's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I had no idea you were so into Halloween Regina…"

Regina stood and brushed down the front her skirt before holding out her hand to help Emma up.

"Well, Henry likes it… So it's a bit of a tradition…"

Emma felt her lie detector go off and she smirked. Her breathing and heart rate finally returned to normal now that she knew there weren't actually any spiders around.

"I think I'm going to need some candy," Emma said, reaching for the nearest cauldron, "you know, to help with the shock."

Emma watched Regina's face as she rooted around for her favourite candy. She looked like she wanted to argue, but then a look of guilt flashed across her face.

"Yes, of course, you can have one now, but no more until after dinner."

Emma chuckled and then cried out in triumph as her hand closed around a Snickers bar.

"Alright _Mom_ ," Emma teased, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

Regina stepped in close to her and reached up and brushed away the remaining tears from her cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

"I am sorry Emma, I didn't mean to scare you."

Emma leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"That's alright," she said when they parted, "just give me a little warning next time?"

"I can do that."

Emma smiled.

"So… Do you have a costume to go with all these decorations?"

Regina smirked in a way that always sent heat pooling straight between Emma's thighs.

"There might be an Evil Queen dress upstairs ready for later this evening, after Henry has gone to bed…"

Emma's mouth went try as several different mental images flickered through her brain, each one more tantalising than the next.

 _Damn_ , Emma thought, maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all…


	7. Matching Costumes (Red Swan Queen)

Ruby huffed in frustration and flopped down onto the bed.

"Why is this so haaaaaard?" She whined.

"Because you have no imagination?" Regina drawled from her seat at the window, not looking up from her book.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. Regina smirked as if she'd seen it, despite the fact that she still hadn't looked up.

"What about a superhero? They're always a good choice," Emma said. She was sat at the dresser brushing her hair after a shower.

"Hmm maybe. Okay, come on then, do the thing."

Ruby bounced off the bed and stood behind Emma with her hands on her hips.

Emma watched Ruby's reflection in the mirror intently, then waved her hand. Ruby instantly became enveloped in a cloud of white smoke.

When it cleared she looked down at herself and her new outfit.

She was dressed as Wonder Woman, complete with enormous 70s style hair. She looked pretty good, if she said so herself.

Ruby smirked at Emma.

"Of all the superheroes of course you would pick the one with the smallest most revealing costume…"

Emma smirked back at her in the mirror.

"Oh Ruby, you really don't know your comic books do you? If I was going to go for the most revealing costume I would have done something more like this…"

She waved her hand again and this time when the white smoke cleared and Ruby looked down at herself she yelped.

She was basically naked with some green-ish gray… something… covering her modesty and creeping down her legs and up her arms into a green gauntlet with a red stone in the middle.

"Emma! What the hell kind of costume is this?"

Emma cackled and Regina finally looked up from her book.

"That's Sarah Pezzini from the Witchblade comics. It's pretty convincing actually, you do look quite a lot like her…"

"I am not wearing this to the party…" Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shame," Regina murmured, raking her eyes up and down Ruby's body.

Ruby winked at her over her shoulder.

"I never said I wouldn't wear it in the bedroom…"

Before anyone could say anything more, Ruby was once again enveloped in white smoke. This time when she looked down she was wearing a skin-tight black catsuit with exaggerated white stitching detail on it.

"Emma that is NOT funny!" Ruby huffed.

"What? You don't want to be catwoman?" Emma could barely speak through her giggles.

Ruby glared at her in answer.

"What about you two anyway, what costumes are you wearing? Ooooh! We should do a group costume!" She said, getting excited at her own idea.

Emma stood up suddenly with a gasp.

"Oh my god I have the best idea ever!"

\----------------------------

Snow rushed over to them as soon as they walked in the door of the party.

"Emma! Regina! Ruby! You came!"

Ruby didn't need her enhanced senses to smell the alcohol on Snow's breath.

Snow gathered Emma up into a very wobbly hug then pulled back and looked her up and down critically.

"You didn't come in costume…" She looked at Regina ad Ruby. "None of you did…"

"Oh we did, Mom. See if you can figure it out."

Emma patted her on the arm and they made their way into the house, leaving a confused looking Snow staring after them.

\-------------------------------

An hour into the party and Ruby was getting pretty close to just telling Snow who they were supposed to be. She had guessed everything she could possibly think of and Ruby was longing for the chance to talk to someone, anyone, else at the party.

"Oh can't you give me a hint?" Snow whined, "you're all wearing normal clothes but Regina's skin is kind of… sparkly. How am I supposed to guess this?"

Thankfully Emma finally took pity on her.

"Alright, so our costumes are related. We're characters from a book series which has also been made into a movie series. I share the same surname as the character I'm dressed up as, and Ruby shares the same… uh… monthly tendencies? As the character she's dressed up as. And before you say it, yes I know you have definitely read this book series, back when you were Mary Margaret."

Snow squinted at them for a minute before her eyes widened and she began cackling in laughter.

"Oh no, no you didn't, did you? You're not dressed as Bella, Edward and Jacob from Twilight are you?"

Snow collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of giggles as they all nodded.

Regina brushed past Ruby and muttered quietly in her ear.

"Just imagine how she would have reacted if you'd worn the Witchblade costume…"

Ruby spat out her drink as she snorted.


End file.
